


Confessions

by StarCrossedVoyager



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCrossedVoyager/pseuds/StarCrossedVoyager
Summary: Just a small drabble that I had to write, perhaps one day it will be part of a bigger story. I'll consider. Regardless to say, this is STONY (Steve Rogers x Tony Stark) and although I usually ship STUCKY (Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes) I can't help but appreciate Steve and Tony's love/hate relationship, so clearly portrayed in the original Avengers movie.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Confessions

Steve used to come to the Brooklyn Bridge all the time. He'd sit there on the railing, reminiscing all that he had lost, and all that he had found. But he found it too painful to go there anymore, which was curious because this very night he showed up there, looking out at the water and remembering. Memory is such a precious thing. It builds over time, latching onto things you wish to look back upon. It can also bring pain as events cycle through your mind. But in the end, it leaves again, with only the most important events sticking fast. 

"Rogers." A voice breaking through these thoughts. Steve looks down at the brunette staring up at him. Fantastic. Tony Stark. 

"Yes?" Steve carefully drops down beside Tony.

"Listen, Nat sent me-"

"I figured." 

"She wants us to make things right."

"Give me one reason why, Stark," Steve challenges, ice in his voice.

"Look at yourself, Steve! Look at the rest of us! We're all miserable."

"Speak for yourself, Stark. As soon as one thing becomes inconvenient for you, you deal with it. But you don't care about anyone else. In fact, you couldn't care less. You act as though you know everything, but in reality, you don't have a clue. You think you know me-"

Tony interrupts, "You think I don't? I grew up in a house where it seemed like YOU were Howard's first-born. You were all he ever talked about. And now? You're just too caught up in your fame to realize that you're not the only one struggling here."

"Am I? Look in the mirror, Tony."

Tony takes a step closer to Steve. "You know what? Maybe I am self-centered. Maybe I am selfish." He grabs Steve's shirt, fists tightening around the fabric. "But the difference between you and me is that I don't care." With that, closes the gap between them, and does the unthinkable. He kisses Steve, who stands there, not knowing how to react. Then, to Tony's surprise, and, might I add, relief, Steve kisses back.


End file.
